


Welcome to Zone Zero

by Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16/pseuds/Emma_The_Crazy_Slytherin16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls for their second year. But the people start acting very strange. Even stranger than normal. Can Dipper and Mabel figure out what's going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Zone Zero

**Author's Note:**

> yup. another story. bite me.

After their first year at high school, Mabel and Dipper are thrilled to be back at gravity falls!

"Ohh this is so exciting! We are going to see our old friends! Maybe meet more! Ohh are you going to ask Wendy out?" Mabel's words came out all fast paced. 

"One. Mabel did you have too much Mabel juice this morning? And two. Wendy is too old for me remember?" Dipper said. 

"Yea, ok, but do you like anyone else? Candy, Grenda, Pacifica?" Mabel asked. 

Dipper blushed a little but Mabel didn't notice. 

"This your stop kids?" the bus driver asked. 

"Thanks mister bus driver!" Mabel yelled before sprinting out of the bus. 

Dipper grabbed his bag and started to walk out of the bus. 

"Thanks man." Dipper said. 

"You're welcome hope you have a good time pi- kid." The driver said before quickly shutting the doors and drove off. 

"Dipper!" he heard Mabel's cry. He ran over to her. 

She looked sad. "There is no one to greet us!" Mabel cried. 

"I'm sure they just forgot." Dipper said. 

\-------------------------- 

 

"Hey were are the kids? They said they were coming today." Stan said to Ford as they waited with the entire town at the bus station. 

"Maybe it was tomorrow?" Ford suggested. 

"Could be, i am old." Stan said before everyone left. 

\------------- 

"This is weird wouldn't he see someone by now?" Dipper asked as they looked through the town. 

Someone walked up to them, a big, cheeky grin on their face. 

"Hello Dipper and Mabel. Welcome back to Gravity Falls! Did you enjoy high school?" the person asked.

Dipper soon realized it was Pacifica's mother. 

"Yea. It was fine." Dipper said cautiously, he remembered the Northwests hated them. 

"Well. I am off. I will see you kids later." She said and walked off. 

"That was weird, maybe we should go to the Mystery Shack?" Dipper suggested. Mabel smiled and nodded. 

And with that, they were off. 

\----------------- 

At the Mystery Shack, there was a soft knock at the door. 

Stan answered it. 

It was Pacifica. "Hey, i missed the gathering at the bus stop and i wanted to talk to Dipper. Is he home?" Pacifica slightly blushed while asking. 

"No. They didn't come today, we were going to see if they come tomorrow. But don't you and your family hate us?" Stan asked. 

"Hey! Dipper, Mabel and I mended our bond. Just tell me when he is here, got it?" Pacifica asked. 

"Okay got it!" Stan exclained. 

She left and Stan shut the door. 

 

Pacifica was on her way to her house in town thinking about Dipper, "what if he still hates me?" she thought. "But you have grown, changed, he knows who you really are now." she reasoned with herself. 

 

She saw a picture of a lama with a pine tree in the sky and then.... 

 

 

Nothing. 

 

 

Yea. Yea. I know this won't be my best work but i am still writing it. So.... kudos, comment, and don't forget to follow yours truly if you haven't already! 

 

Kay kisses! 


End file.
